With the technology of touch panels constantly renewing in recent years, touch panels have become an essential element of the display apparatus. And touch panels with pressure sensing function have attracted more and more attentions. Resistive pressure sensing electrodes usually use piezo resistive materials to make pressure sensing electrodes. By detecting the resistance value change of the pressure sensing electrodes before and after being pressed, the pressing force value is determined according to the correspondence between the resistance value change and the pressing. force value. However, the resistance value change of the pressure sensing electrodes would also be influenced by the operating environment, the structure of the pressure sensing electrodes themselves or the characteristics of the materials. Furthermore, the different ways of obtaining the signal values and mathematical operation would also lead to distortions of the pressure sensing signals.